


I swear to do NO HARM

by Ejostra



Series: Marvel FANVIDS [7]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Guilt, Hippocratic Oath, Regret, Stephen Strange does not lack a spine!, what it means to be a doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejostra/pseuds/Ejostra
Summary: Stephen Strange is first and foremost a doctor. It is not easy for him to take a life. Not when the Hippocratic Oath is playing in his ears while he tries to find a pulse of the man who´s just tried to murder him. And there is none. And something deep inside of him breaks, just like his oath."I solemnly pledge to consecrate my life to the service of humanity. I will maintain the utmost respect for human life. I make these promises solemnly, freely, and upon my honor."I made this one because I was horrified of Mordo´s reaction when Stephen expressed his regret upon taking a human life. Because Stephen Strange may be many things, but he is not a coward and he does not lack a spine!





	I swear to do NO HARM

**Author's Note:**

> You would make me extremely happy with any comment, kudos, like or sharing. I´m trying very hard to bring my videos to the fans, but it´s very slow and therefore very discouraging. If you can, and you like what you saw, check my channel, there are more vids like this one and subscribe to get more in the future. 
> 
> I´m sending you love for your support!


End file.
